A Volatile Mix
by ICanBadEnglish
Summary: Hullo! This story is a Sinoto Fic (Kirito x Sinon) And starts place right before the beta test. In this Fic Shino/Sinon will take part of SAO, The Death Game. It's rated T for slightly gory scenes (Shino's Nightmares). This is my first story that I've written, so please, constructive criticism is a must! Or at least a word of support :)
1. The Beginning

This person doesn't own anything to do with this story (unfortunately)

This story starts a little before the actual Death Game, just so we can have a little backstory for our two main characters. Also, this being a Sinoto Fic, this means that Sinon is going to be a large part of the Aincrad experience here. Aka., this is going to be somewhat like the anime, but not entirely (might save a character here, kill one off there, hopefully more of the first option :P). I'll be using both the anime and the light novels as references, at least, when this story will, need guidance, otherwise, I only plan on having the first, and big, events (example, intro. to the Death Game, 50th boss... so on so forth) follow the storyline. Nothing in here should rate more than a "T", I might write a one-shot (probably a higher rating than "T"), un-likely though (unless there is massive support, or I get very inspired). There could, or could not, be a few OC's. Of course, there will be an Archery skill for Sinon (probably not a unique skill, maybe though).

So, if you don't like what I've said so far, bug off.

On the other hand, if you're slightly interested, say something. Wether it be "This should happen!" or "Add/Save/Kill this person!". Or "WRITE CHAPTER 2 FOR GOD'S SAKE". I don't care, just comment. Friendly critique is awesome, or un-friendly pointers, **but flames are ABSOLUTELY not tolerated**. Thanks guys :)

I will be switching between points of view, I mean, with Kirito's eyes closed 40% of the time for naps, we would miss a lot :P whose point of view it is should be pretty clear within the first sentence. Also I'll probably be using _Italics_ for personal thoughts. And "Quotes, of course" mark dialogue. The ~ marks means that the word carries, example "Asadaaaaaa..." Meanwhile the * will mark the beginning and end of Shino's daymare

* * *

Shino tightened her white muffler a little and hugged her tan coat closer to fight off the autumnal morning's chill. Trying, in vain it seemed, to keep warm while her feet moved through the fallen leaves on the sidewalk. A small sigh of emotion freed itself from her chest.

 _... Only 452 of the original 608 days are left, this means I've made it a quarter of the way through high school. A quarter at last._ _If I added on my days from middle school, it would mean... that I've gone through 60% of my time in school. At least the end is in sight now..._

Attending school held no real value in Shino's mind, every day, she would go to the same asylum-like place only to listen to teachers drone on while she toiled along-side students. What was the point, she wondered, seeing as how she hadn't changed since childhood, what was the meaning to it all? Occasionally, there would be a sparkle among the dull gray stones, a teacher whose lesson she found meaningful, or a student who deserved respect. But none of these were essential to her.

After stopping by a bookstore to browse the shelves, and a school supply shop for an eraser and notebook. She went to a local supermarket, to purchase some food, seeing as how her fridge was next to empty. With some shopping bags in tow, Shino started on her way back home, a small apartment between the school and the JR train station. It had a bonus of being conveniently close to the shopping district...

Absorbed in her thoughts of what was going to be for dinner tonight, Shino missed the girl leaning at one of the side-alleys until...

"A-sa-da~. Shino Asada~."

* * *

Kazuto Kirigaya was in a slight hurry. Rushing towards his home in a pace that was comparable to a speed walk, he left the school grounds. With his breath pluming in front of him, leaves crunching under his feet, and people passing him by, he could only think of one thing. Sword Art Online. The newly formed VRMMORPG community had been awaiting this game with as much excitement and enthusiasm as they could muster. SAO wasn't the only game on the virtual reality platform, but it's predecessors hadn't been what hardcore gamers, like himself, were looking for. Most of the game utilizing Full Dive technology had been puzzles or educational and environmentally related games. With the technology that would allow you to render a truthful virtual reality it was a huge letdown when you could only walk 100 meters before hitting a wall.

When the hardcore gaming community started to reach it's limits in anticipation and craving, SAO was announced.

A floating castle. Consisting of 100 floors, each unique in it's own way. It came with something other than virtual reality to set it apart from most RPGs. The developers had cut out magic, something that had ingrained itself deep within the RPG genre, and replaced it, with somethings called Sword Skills. These skills were a part of SAO to improve the feeling of Virtual Reality, to give the player the best combat experience in Full Dive. There were other skills to, ones that, unlike sword skills, didn't always pertain to fight. Skills such as sowing, smithing, and leather working, plus more productive ones such as fishing and cooking.

As more information was steadily revealed, the VRMMORPG community kept working itself into higher and higher rates of enthusiasm.

Among that information the SAO beta test was announced, two months, one thousand players. They were going to send out the congratulatory e-mails sometime this week, likely during the later hours.

 _I hope I'm one of those lucky thousand, I can only imagine what it'll be like-_

His thought were interrupted as he saw someone get rudely yanked into and alley up ahead.

 _That didn't look too friendly..._

* * *

"...What?", Shino asked.

"Whatever, just come.", the girl said to her before grabbing Shino's elbow and yanking her into the alley. She was pulled into the alley and shoved out of sight of the shopping district. Shino saw two more girls, one sitting on a crate and the other leaning against the wall. The girl who had pulled in into the alley went and joined her friend leaning up against while wall while the third, Endou, sat there skillfully typing on her phone. Once finished with what she was doing she looked up.

 _Her eyes... they seem so big with that eyeliner on, and her chin... she kind of looks like a praying mantis._ Shino gave a slight shudder at that.

Endou, seeing Shino shudder, thought that she must be afraid of what was coming. Her glittered lips contorted into a smile.

"Sorry, Asada," she began, "we had so much fun at the club that we forgot to save money for the train ride back home. Could you lend us some money, we'll pay you back of course." While she was speaking, Endou held up a finger.

Most people would assume that one finger meant, one hundred, or, at most, one thousand. Shino knew differently, they wanted ten thousand yen.

 _Even if they had enjoyed themselves at a club, it's only been 20 minutes since school ended! Besides, they all had cards for regular train fare, why would they need yen? Even then, who brings ten thousand yen for a train ticket?!_ She listed out the biggest holes in their story, but she hesitated voicing them aloud...

Instead, "There's no way I have that much," Shino said.

"Then, go withdraw some more," Endou replied.

"..."

As Shino silently walked towards the shopping district she thought. _They wouldn't follow me into the bank were other people could see anyways. Who would be stupid enough to return anyways-_

"Leave your bags here. Your purse too, all you need is your card, right?"

Shino turned around, Endou was still smiling, now her eyes looked like an excited cat toying with it's prey...

 _I'll guess that I'll just have to try saying no then..._

She nervously gulped, then took a deep breath and looked straight into Endou's eyes...

A dangerous light now dwelled in those two eyes, the smile had completely disappeared from here face.

"What, hurry up and go already," Endou said in a low voice.

"I don't want to."

"...Huh?"

"I don't want to, I have no intention of lending you any money," Shino replied without backing down.

"You bitch... don't you dare look down on me." Endou knew that it was hard to get to Shino, but she also knew the one thing the girl couldn't do anything about. The fancy color shined as Endou's smile came back.

Endou raised her fist until it was pointing at the bridge of Shino's glasses. She extended her thumb and forefinger from the fist, forming a child's imitation handgun. A silly, childish caricature...

However, with only that, Shino's body was envoloped in a chilling sensation.

She slowly lost strength in both her legs. Her balance felt distant. The alley began to lose all color and contrast compared to Endou's finger before her. She couldn't take her eyes off of the index finger's long nail, with it's glossy shine. Her heartbeat started quickening. A high-pitched sound rang in her ears, increasing in pitch rapidly...

"Bang!"

Endou called out, at the same time Shino let out a bloodcurdling scream. She couldn't stop shaking. The world slowly darkened...

"Pfft..., hey, Asada~" She said in a tone mixed with laughter. "So my older bro has a ton of those model guns. Next time, I'll show it to you at school. You like them right, pistols~?

"..."

Her tongue couldn't move, in her dry mouth it just quivered in a troubled way.

She shook her head with a small stutter, if a real model gun was shown to her at school, she was likely to faint right there. Just imagining the scene made her stomach began to shrink and her body began to bend down...

"Hey hey, don't puke Asada~" said one of the girls behind her. Her voice laced with false sympathy and laughter.

"It would be super embarrassing if-"

"Hey!"

* * *

He decided against rushing in, after all, it may just be some friends playing rough-

Then he heard a girl scream, not in a friendly way, but as if she was confronted with her most deadly nightmare.

Reneging upon his earlier decision, Kazuto Kirigiya made for the alley in all haste.

When he got it looked like it was three girls bullying one, one in front, two behind... Except one was pointing what looked like a finger-gun at the girl's face...

 _Even if they were bullying her, she shouldn't of screamed like that... Or looked like she was going to throw up..._

"Hey!" he yelled, "What are you doing to her?!"

The one in front immediately looked up in shock while the too behind jumped and started to turn around.

"Get away from her!," Kazuto shouted.

The three bullies started running down the other end of the alley, while the girl staggered over and collapsed against the wall.

Kazuto immediately rushed over, "Hey, are you all right?"

The girl made a noise that might have been a whimper, and shook her head.

 _I'd better wait here for a while... at least until she is able to walk, which she doesn't seem capable of at the moment..._

* * *

* _The world was bleached of all color, except for the index finger in front of me. But then, it seemed to change... it went from the smooth soft skin of a girl's finger... into the rough calloused finger of a man, a man pointing accusingly. On the face was no longer Endou's either but that of the man, a garish smile plastered on his face, a vacant expression... a bullet hole..._

 _Then he giggled, a noise only describable as insanity, he laughed again, a laugh of a madman... then suddenly, color returned to the world, but only one color, the scarlet of blood, the laugh became a cackle, and the finger became a clawing hand reaching for me, reaching for me while the man cackled, reaching for me-_ *

"Hey, are you alright?"

Shino whimpered at the thought of the recall and shook her head to clear her mind of it.

After awhile she tried to stand up... only to find that her legs had fallen asleep beneath her, and fell.

"Hey, here, let me help," Said the stranger as he extended his hand.

After studying his face for a moment she accepted and was hauled to her feet.

He had black hair that was slightly long for a boy, striking brown eyes and a delicate face.

"Thank you," she said, "those girls-"

"It was nothing," He quickly replied, while awkwardly scratching his head. "Would you need some help home?" he asked.

"Well, it would be a great if you helped carry these bags for me," said Shino

* * *

If one listened when the odd pair came out of the alley, one could hear the sounds of conversation. And if one looked closely enough at the two, you could tell something was different, something about Shino.

She was smiling.

* * *

Ah-hah! Beat my own deadline! I was expecting this to be done Friday at the very least :D got done a day ahead!

But alas..

All good things must come to and end... ermmm, can't remember who said that, but in the case of this chapter, it's true! Thanks for using your valuable time to read this chapter, but, if I may, could you spend just a liiiittleeeee bit more and leave a comment? It doesn't have to be long, just enough to let me know wether or not I should continue this Fic or not.

Thank You :D


	2. Game Store

Hullo readers! :)

It's nice to know that people out there actually like my writing :P so thank you guys for all the nice reviews :) Not to mention the Follows and Favs! All of this for a simple 2000 or so words. Thank you guys so much :)

I'm planning on (roughly) churning out a chapter every month. This is because of schedules (evil thingies :P) and writer's block (an evil-er thingie! XD) this way I can give you my best work. Also, could I have volunteers for beta readers (people who can put up with my writing :D)?

On the other hand, there were a few comment upon the originality of my story, or lack thereof. I must apologize, my story is (so far) quite like many other SAO Sinoto fics, but hopefully, I'll be able to come up with something that will set this story apart from the others. It would help me greatly though if you guys kept up your wonderful support, and even more so if you volunteered ideas. I can't think of everything :P

Thank you all of you who reviewed the first chapter, I greatly appreciated that.

The same things said about dialogue and private thoughts last chapter still applies. Btw, I still don't own SAO among the other things mentioned in this chapter :P ...sadly.

* * *

 _Fall. Why does it have to be so cold...?_

The small girl wondered, walking out the school courtyard, and through ornately wrought gate.

 _Another day of school over. That means only 6 hundred and-_

"Hey, Shino!" someone yelled.

 _What now?_ she wondered "Hmmm?" she asked as she turned to face whoever it was. _Oh, it's Kazuto._

The boy, clothed in a black coat, shirt, and pants caught up to her. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"...I guess." she replied evenly. _I_ _t might keep Endou and her friends away._ "Sure, I don't mind"

"Thanks" he said with a grin.

As the strange pair walked down the sidewalk Kazuto eventually had to ask. "So, those girls, yesterday..."

"What about them?'

"Well..." Kazuto scratched his head, "they aren't your friends, are they?"

"...No."

"If you don't mind me asking... what were they doing?"

 _Well, seeing as how he is the one who stopped them, I guess he kinda deserves to know..._ "They were asking for money."

"Oh, ok."

The odd pair continued on for a few minutes before either spoke again.

"I was wondering," Shino said, breaking the deafening silence, "why did you help me the other day?"

"Well..." Kazuto scratched his head. "I guess I hardly ever help others, so I decided to change that the other day."

 _I wonder if he would still help me if he knew what I've done-_ Something caught Shino's eye, breaking her train of thought. Someone was looking at her. _One of Endou's cronies?_ _I hope they'll leave me alone since I'm not walking alone..._ "Were are you going Kazuto?"

"Well, I'm heading to the game store over there."

 _... That isn't good..._

"What are you doing there?"

"Well, I was going to get something there yesterday, until I saw you in the alley," he stated, "so I'm getting it today instead."

"Getting what?"

"NerveGear," he replied simply.

"Isn't that for the new game, the one that's been all over the news," Shino asked, "Sword Art Online?"

"Yep, I'm planning on playing it when it comes out."

 _Wait a sec, what if I went inside the store with him..._

* * *

"Do you mind if I tag along?" asked Shino.

"Umm, sure," he replied.

"I'm a bit curious about NerveGear, and SAO in general."

 _Huh, I didn't think that she would like games. She doesn't really seem like the type..._ Thought Kazuto.

As he pushed open the store's doors he heard Shino go "Thank you," and several seconds later, "Why are getting NerveGear for SAO if it isn't out for another three months?" as the duo walked inside of a well lit store. Two of the walls were shelved, light grey boxes housing Nerve Gear and a number of games, ranging from the spaces reserved for the state of art SAO to the old retro games such as the "Halo" series, covered both of them. The third walls was the register, with more merchandise cluttering the remaining counter space. The middle of the store was commanded by a series of tables, counters, and small shelves, that were dominated by game related information.

 _How would she know that?_ Kazuto wondered, that was, until he looked up and saw the electronic countdown.

"I'm getting the NerveGear now because when SAO does finally come out, the stores will either be sold out or completely packed," Kazuto replied, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Oh, makes sense," she said, "what's so big about SAO?"

"It's the first game to use Full Dive technology, basically meaning that the game uses all of your senses to make it seem more realistic, making the game into a virtual reality," replied Kazuto as he navigated the intricate maze of displays to the back of the shop.

"Wow..." Shino said as she followed behind him, "so that means that what you would do here your game self would do the same?"

"To a point, yes. The real you wouldn't do anything because of the Nerve Gear."

"Why? What does the Nerve Gear do?"

"It intercepts the brain signals you send you move your body and redirects them into the game," he said, gesturing to one of the models set off to the side, "and then to duplicate sensory input it sends the data through electromagnetic waves in replace of the incoming sensory input that your body sends to your brain."

"Oh... Other than Full Dive, what makes SAO different than other MMORPGs?"

"Well, for one, SAO doesn't have magic. Instead, it uses a skill system. It has a skill for practically everything, fishing, blacksmithing, knitting, and combat."

* * *

 _This game, SAO, sounds interesting..._ This was the rogue thought running through Shino's head.

Growing up in a small town, Shino had not grown up under the influence of games. And as such she believed that a world full of swords and magic, well, in this case, "Skills", belonged only in books. She wasn't interested in it, or was she...?

 _Maybe I'll have to try a VRMMORPG for once... I wonder..._ She backtracked to the display, which sported descriptions of the game's various features and scanned the columns until she found...

 _Avatar Creation,_ Shino read silently, _SAO provides all players with a vast collection of different physical features for all-_

An idea started to form then, an idea with cyan hair...

* * *

Unfortunately, this chapter was short... very short. Sorry guys (I hate writing stuff this short D:), but I felt that it was mostly key material explaining how Shino becomes Sinon, and how she's introduced to SAO. Not to mention I was a bit tired, which probably affected the quality of the chapter, sorry. :(

So, I hit writers block three days after trying to start the second chapter and came back almost a week later, it surprised me to no end the attention my story was somehow getting. I mean, the first two days the only reviews were criticism (thanks guys :D the opinions and critiques I got are vastly appreciated) so I kinda got the feeling that my story wasn't really going to get anywhere, sure the occasional reader, but not much else. So when I came back a week later, I was blown away. A lot more reviews, Favs, Follows than I would've ever expected. I can't say "Thank you guys!" enough (So I won't)!

Thank you guys! :)


	3. Announcement!

As the name states, this isn't a chapter, rather, a bit of an announcement. Sorry I don't have anything more prepared for you.

-1) Chapter 2 shall undergo a complete and total re-haul.

After re-reading my work, I (as I am very very sorry to say) did not give you the best quality writing I could have, that is soooooooooo getting fixed this summer. The overall plot of the chapter will remain (Shino and Kazuto visiting game store, leading to conception Sinon) but the overall quality NEEDS improvement. Thank you critics who pointed this out.

-2) Summer break.

This is a bit of a double edged blade here, I have more time to work, but I will not have assured access to a computer. Meaning I have the time to make quality writing, but I cannot post it due to 's restrictions with mobile browsers. This is probably the reason why I'm posting this. No more updates till September-ish (probably November, actually)

-3) More Chapters!

As aforementioned, I have the entire summer, more chapters are going to happen. School won't be around to pose problems.

Have a great Summer everyone!


End file.
